wwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ongoing Narratives
Narratives are storylines that loop and are followed by Hosts for the entertainment of guests in Westworld. Written and designed by the park's head writer, they must be approved by the executive director before being deployed. There are several types of narratives, such as, but not limited to: * Bounty Narratives * Gang/Plunder Narratives * Hero Narratives * Leisure Narratives * Love Narratives * Treasure Hunt Narratives * War Narratives Most Host narratives follow a step-by-step progression narrative with allowances for minor improvisations. These narratives are designed to be interrupted by guests at any time, and may be subject to change depending on certain interactions. Other Narratives follow story lines of multiple hosts, usually triggered by Guests that typically have them tag along. Most Narratives like these are named and may loop. The Bounty Hunts at Sweetwater are changed and/or updated as they are attempted or completed basis, however. The following page is dedicated to the list of currently active and available Narratives within the Westworld park. Available Narratives Bounty Narratives Join the sheriff and embark on a bounty hunt for a wanted criminal. This is one of the many ways to earn money in Westworld — and the adrenaline rush is just a bonus. Things can get tense up in the hills, so this is not a journey for the faint of heart. * The Hunt for Eskel Harrington * The Backtown Butchers * The Midnight Robbers Gang/Plunder Narratives Test your mettle in the streets of Sweetwater and beyond by joining a gang. Help break one of the infamous prisoners out of Los Diablos, and then join up with his gang while raiding nearby settlements and farms. Ranchers live an isolated life, after all, and that leaves them vulnerable. Take what you can, give nothing back! * Hero Narratives While the worst of them tend to stay clear of civilized parts, there is no shortage of ne’er-do-wells in even the most upstanding of locales. If you are around, should the bandits beware? Will you stand up for what’s right? * Leisure Narratives Hunting and fishing at Westworld has a reputation for a reason. The experience is everything it’s been built up to be — in part because of the wide range of species available to target — and also because animal rights activists have no qualms with the activity here. Fire away! * Love Narratives The West is filled with people from all walks of life. Whether it be the pure rancher's daughter, or hooker with a heart of gold; a noble cowboy, or that bad guy with a mysterious soul, your heart will be tempted in Westworld. * Treasure Hunt Narratives Guests explore the high sierra, canyons, caves, and mines and go on a treasure hunt designed to be fun for the whole family. They may follow the map or go where they choose, and the narrative will adjust to them. * War Narratives Known to be the biggest and most challenging narrative in all of Westworld. * War Is Hell